Always Fated
by Alrye
Summary: Alternate ending to Thor The Dark World. Loki just never listened, in most cases it's saved not only his neck, but his foolish brother's as well. That wasn't the case this time, left to wait a long time, he next wakes in a forest, caught in a bear trap and gazing up at a man who could pass as Thor's twin if not for the darker hair. Can he find happiness as last or perhaps not?


They say that death is the final end.

That there is either absolute nothing, a heaven, or a hell.

Some say there is a Limbo, a plain between death and rebirth.

Whatever you choose to believe is your choice.

But I know better. You see I have just died and am currently in Limbo, or a Crossroads, Purgatory to some.

How did I die, you ask?

Simple, I took a blow that was meant for another. She was the love of my brother's life, his mortal woman. I had stabbed her attacker, but then he grabbed me close and stabbed me as well. We both fell.

My brother begged for me not to go, called me a fool, demanded to know why I did something so foolish. I could not lie to him, not then. I didn't do it for forgiveness, nor for acknowledgment from my adoptive father. No I had done it for my adopted mother, who had died not even a few days before, I did it for him as well. It was strange dying, feeling no fear, only the slowly dulling ache of my fatal wound, the cold that had never bothered me before now stealing over my body.

I could see it in his eyes how I turned blue, Jotun blue, reverting to the form I was born in and would die in. I closed my eyes then and breathed my last.

It was surreal to leave my body and to see my brother removing his cloak, the one mother had made for him and he wore with pride, wrapping over my body. I could see his woman trying to comfort him, could see the guilt on her face for being responsible for two deaths now.

"No... I can't leave him... he's only sleeping... He'll get scared..." He had brokenly told her as he finished wrapping me up like when we were but small children and I was scared of the dark or the thunder storms that raged in the night.

I remember him giving me his blanket, telling me that if he could not stay with me on those nights, then his blanket will take his place, protecting me as I sleep. I use to think his blanket was magical because when I got scared and could not go to his room or he could not come to mine, I would curl up with it and sleep peacefully.

I watched my brother defeat Malekith, I watched how my brother and a small contingent of guards came to collect my body. I watched as I was taken back to Jotunheim to the temple that I had been found in and laid to rest on the alter with my adoptive father presiding, my brother dressed in mourning blacks, a sword he had crafted me upon coming of Battle Age in his hands which he laid on my body and clasped my hands over.

After that a Soul Collector came to me and brought me here...

I have wandered this land between Heaven and Hell for a long time. I have seen others come and go, many ages, many races. I befriended each, I learned their names and their stories, I laughed and cried with them. I helped them heal and move on, but not everyone went to that happy ending.

I've watched many worlds, watched many wars and have learned that everyone can be both savior and monster. I watched ages pass me by, but still I linger. I had been reunited with my brother for only a brief moment, but he was old then, gray and one eyed much like father. He had been a great grandfather when he passed, smiling into his warm pillow when he died. We had shared a laugh, he had always claimed he would die in glorious battle, and yet he died and old man, loved and warm in his bed. It seemed the Norns had switched our deaths for I died in battle and he the old gray man.

He did not linger long and I was sad to part with him again. But I am glad rebirth awaited him.

Many have come and gone.

Some move to Heaven, Nirvana, Valhalla, whatever you wish to name it.

Some were condemned to Hell, the Land of the Dishonored, again whatever you wish to call it.

There are those who are given the chance to be reborn, living another life, ignorant of the life they lived before unless they are gifted with that knowledge.

Some become Soul Collectors, Grim Reapers, Angels of Death; their names vary but their job is still the same, to guide the dead. I often see the 12 Daughters of Seren, the Original God of Death. They are called Valkyries, Guardian Angels and so much more.

My favorite is Valka, she did not want to be called by her real name. She was an average build woman, slim in appearance, but she was viciously strong. She was a warm light brown color with rich dark chocolate hair and matching eyes that made the silver tattoos of the Valkyries stand out that much more around her eyes. She could be sweet, but then she could be quite vindictive too.

She's told me stories of many she had to deal with, often times she spent her time off with the Grand Master, a strange man who owned and ran a gladiator type entertainment out on one of the recesses of the universe. Like all Aesir, she drinks capacious amounts of alcohol and loves a good fight, but she has honor and a kindness one must earn. She has met a few versions of myself and my brother, told me of some of the situations we have found ourselves in over the lifetimes.

Valka was here.

I could feel her approach as I kept tending to the little garden I've started to occupy my time.

"It is time, my friend... I will miss our chats and spars."

"What do you mean?"

"When one is reborn, they often do not remember their previous life... and the reason you took so long to be reborn is because you are the only Mischief born from his excellency, Chaos and much like if my sisters and I were to die, we need to wait a long time to be reborn because of the conditions that brought us about the first time." She explained.

"I thought my parents were Laufey and his Sorceress Fárbauti?" I blinked.

"In some lifetimes, this is true, but that is because Fárbauti is a Persona of Chaos that has become its own person, but sometimes they are one person or they are two people, but you are always born of Chaos." She explains again.

I blink, eyes wide. I was a child of one of the Creators of the Universe, no the Multiverse? But how- I gasp as I'm enveloped in light and I try to break free, to prolong my stay if only to ask Valka for more information, but she smiled sadly and I knew nothing...

He moaned softly as he suddenly awoke. He did not recall coming to this part of the forest. He doesn't recall venturing so far from his territory into Man's territory. He tried to move and cried out in pain. Looking down, he saw he was injured, his shoulder had a cut in it while his left hind quarter was trapped in a bear trap. Suddenly a bright red fruit hanging from a low branch came into vision and he remembered that food was becoming scarce and he had ventured so far to find something to eat.

Suddenly a twig snapped not too far away and he turned as a bush moved and gasped seeing a man dressed in hunting leathers loomed over him holding a knife and ax. He brought his uninjured arm up to protect himself and closed his eyes. He was foolish to venture so far from his safe haven, but he had been hungry. Now because of hunger he would die. But the blow never came it seemed. Slowly opening his eyes and lowering his hand to hold his wound, he looked up at the man who blushed.

"Wh- you are not a deer..." he spoke, his voice was low and rich, like a warm fire on a stormy night. "I have never seen one of the Spirits before and I apologize..."

He cocked his head to the side, confused before he gave a soft beautiful giggle, that quickly turned pained. The hunter realized this and set his weapons down and fished out a small first aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged the wound on his shoulder before he moved to the trap and carefully removed it, treating the injured leg as well. He smiled in thanks before carefully getting up, balancing on three of his legs and giving his rescuer a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Huntsman... I am called Loki." He said, blushing as the man blinked and smiled back.

"And I am Erik the Huntsman... I had best leave and I will try not to set traps in this area again. I do not wish to capture the Spirits least you curse me..." He bowed and gathered his things before leaving.

Loki blinked but shook his head, he grabbed the troublesome fruit that caused this and went home...

Over the next few days, Loki would run across Erik, the man would check his wounds and treat them anew until he was heal. In turn Loki helped him gather food from the forest and hunt game. Loki even showed him his magic, how he could use it to make plants grow, conjure items or even to protect them.

"I've only seen those who use this gift for selfish gain. The new Queen is said to be a practitioner, but no one knows for sure. There is a disturbing rumor that anyone who is found to be too fair is slain for no one is allowed to be more beautiful than she." Erik had told him as they lazed on a blanket one warm afternoon, Loki having summoned balls of various colors and elements and had them floating about them.

Loki giggled softly, "Are you worried she would turn her sights to me, dear Huntsman?"

"Aye... you are far more beautiful than she..." He admitted and Loki blushed. "If you can use magic why not change your form?"

"I've never tried..." He admitted, feeling a little foolish. "Besides most see this one and flee, fearing curses or that I am actually a demon."

He hummed as Loki stood up and grabbed some grapes from a tree branch that suddenly appeared above them and gave some to Erik.

"Here, as thank you for once again protecting my boarders..." Loki smiled.

"But-"

"If I wished to bewitch you, my dear Erik, I would have done so long ago. You are a dear friend and is it not human practice to share food with a friend?" Loki chuckled low, which sounded evil, but Erik could not find the instinct to flee for Loki has never given him reason to fear him before.

"You are correct." He chuckled and plucked a few and took a bite of one, gasping at the inhumanly sweet taste. "Amazing!"

Loki smiled and sat down after he took another bunch from the branch. They lazed in the sun, eating and chatting before it began to get dark and Loki had to sadly leave.

"I will be gone for a week, but I promise to come visit as soon as I am able and I will even bring you a present." Erik promised.

"You fool, you do not have to." Loki reprimands.

"I want to..." he laughed low and Loki could not help but shiver at the sound. "Be safe, my Loki..."

"Yours?" Loki cocked a brow, a coy smile dancing at his lips. "Since when?"

"You always call me 'My dear Erik' or 'My Huntsman.' Is it not fair that I claim you as you have me?" He laughed.

"Be gone, oaf and darken my woods no more!" Loki snapped playfully as the man laughed and left for home. But Loki could not deny the fluttering in his chest, the stirring of something more than friendship with the man...

A week as Erik had promised, indeed passed and Loki gasped as he unfolded the bundle that Erik had given to him as a gift. It was a long beautiful dress of the gentlest green with thick black Celtic knots and whorls trimmed in gold with simple blue leggings and undershirt. Loki could not wait to try them on and quickly ducked behind some trees and began to change his form, having practiced all week to change. He could not become fully human, but the clothes would hide his inhuman legs until he was better skilled.

When he stepped out, he felt beautiful. And the look in Erik's eyes made him shy, but warm. The man had longing in his eyes and he stepped forward to adjust the belt before he took Loki's hand and kissed it.

"As I thought, it is perfect... I know you voiced that male or female clothes bother you not so I got something that was a bit of both. I worried the dress would be too big or too small."

"They are perfect. Thank you..." Loki blushed.

"I must admit I have a selfish reason for this gift... I wish for you to come live with me... to be my wife." He blushed and Loki could only gasp, before he smiled and could not contain his happiness.

He began to prance and spin about the clearing, making Erik chuckle at the Spirit's exuberance. Loki hugged the man and accepted, and when it was late, he left his forest to live in a small cottage that was still in the woods, but further than he's ever dared to walk before now...

While they never formally married, they carried on as any married couple would. Loki took care of house and home as Erik left to hunt or to do odd jobs in the nearby village. They ate their evening meals together, talked and kissed. The only thing they have not done was consummate their union. Erik was not sure how to approach Loki, while Loki was untouched and feared he would disappoint his husband.

But they need not have worried for Loki went into heat not long after winter had fallen across the land. At first Erik had feared his beloved had fallen ill, but Loki had managed to tell him in a moment of lucidity that his kind had mating seasons and during such times, he would burn hot with the urge to mate and bear young for he could become pregnant. Erik had been shocked at first, the brunette's blue eyes wider than even the full moon before he stood. Loki feared he had chased his husband away, however that was not the case.

Erik locked their home shut, stripped his clothes and for the first time since they married in secret, stood before his beloved Forest Spirit as naked as the day he had been born. He was fit, not an inch of fat, his muscles tight and powerful from his daily work, his cock which was stirring was by no means small. Loki flushed but vanished his clothing with a wave of his hand and revealed that he has fully adapted to a human body, though unlike a real man, he did not have a sac. His cock was smaller, barely average when aroused and where his sac should sit was a pair of virgin pink lips.

"You have a woman's sex?" Erik asked, oddly aroused further.

"I am a man and a woman, but at the same time I am neither... please, beloved... I burn..." He moaned weakly and Erik could not resist even if he tried.

They explored one another slowly, finding the spots that make one another sing, that stoke the fire hotter, that melt their bones and when they could tease no more, Erik entered his beloved. They made slow and maddening love that first night, renewing their vows and climaxing with one another's name falling from their lips like the most sacred of prayers. The days to follow were filled with rabid fucking, gone was the gentleness, gone was the sweet words and soft touches.

Erik fucked his Loki hard and rough, filled his quim with his seed, speaking such filthy promises. Loki, in turn, moaned like a whore; begged so pretty for his lover's cock. They fucked in nearly every room and on every surface that could support them. Loki has even used his mouth when he was too sore to let his husband fuck his dripping cunt. Erik found he liked this new method quite a bit. He liked looking down into Loki's hazy eyes, those normally soft pink lips bruised whorish red and stretched tight around his cock. He liked that Loki would sit still and let him fuck his mouth as roughly as he had his lovely quim.

He also enjoyed the sight of his spend painting his beloved's face, watching him swallow it and beg for more. He's even returned the favor to both cocklet and quim. He's become quite skilled at using his tongue to bring Loki to the brink and is not shy to tease him before fucking him hard. It only lasted a week, but by then Loki had become mute, his voice gone from screaming, begging. Erik did not think he would ever have sex again after that, but to see Loki so thoroughly debauched and wanton, he would find the will somewhere, but not now.

He had been most gentle with the after care, making a warm bath and allowing his beloved to soak and rest. Loki could hardly look him in the face without turning as red as blood. Erik assured his beautiful wife that he still loved and respected him, that he thought no lesser about him. And so they lived on, winter's wrath came in full force along with the Queen's. It seems rumors had reached her ears that there was a beauty far more fairer than hers. She sent out guards and hired thugs to find her this beauty, but no matter where they looked they could not find them. Erik grew worried because Loki had also become ill around this time and as winter's wrath waned, Spring poking her sleepy head up from her long sleep, the Queen's ire only grew.

Erik came home from gathering medical roots and he found Loki using some magic to examine himself, a happy smile upon his face.

"Beloved?" Erik worried.

"I know why I am so ill!" He beamed, tears of happiness falling from his face. "I am with child!"

Erik blinked, shocked and then he gave a brilliant shout and raced to pick his beloved up. He spun them around, singing and dancing, Loki thumping his shoulder, his protests too gleeful to be taken serious, but soon he was set on his feet and they shared a sweet kiss.

"You've given me more than I deserve..." Erik praised, kissing his wife once more. "I will do my best to provide for you and our son... no wait, our daughter!" He beamed. "My beautiful treasures..."

"Yes, but we cannot stay here..." Loki feared.

"Why!?" Erik panicked.

"I saw Hunters, dressed in the Queen's colors tromping through the woods... It seems they are finally brave enough to venture this deep. They no longer fear the Spirits because the Queen's brother has hunted my friends and slain them. She's consumed their hearts and beauty. The forest is dying, all but this part, the part which I protect for us." Loki admitted.

"Why did you not speak sooner!?" Erik worried.

"Because we were worried about why I had been so ill. You've been working to make extra coin to hire a healer... I couldn't speak then..." Loki sobbed and Erik held him close.

"Hush, we will leave... just give me but a few days to gather what we need, my love..." Erik begged and Loki agreed...

They worked quickly and as silently as they could. It was late and Loki could not sleep. He had tried reading, but it did not help his mind. He slowly crept from his bed, making sure not to wake his exhausted husband. He warmed some milk and was pouring it into his mug when a sudden noise made him look up in fright. He moved toward the door and peeked through a small crack to see a shadowed person. He silently reached for a dagger, but the door opened and he was disarmed before he could do anything else.

He tried to call for Erik, but the person covered his mouth. They moved their hood and he gasped seeing Valka. But that was strange. How did he know this stranger's name? Why did he know her?

"I'm sorry my friend..." She whispered. "But your time is nearly up."

"What-" Suddenly memories long buried or forgotten came back and he gasped. "No! Please, do not do this! Erik-" Loki sobbed, turning to his husband, who was sleeping still.

"I do not write the Death Book, my friend... I am sorry. He is meant for another..."

"Isn't that always my curse? Loving someone I cannot have fully?" Loki bit out around bitter tears. He's fate was tragic, could he not have happiness and keep it for once?

Valka sighed, she struck Loki's chest and he gasped as he felt a part of him fall away and turned to see it was the body he had held. The fawn like Spirit who was truly beautiful, pregnant belly ready to pop now instead of newly discovered pregnancy. He did not understand.

"I sped up your pregnancy and his memories, it's been months rather than days. Your daughter will be born before you are slain, given to a band of Dwarves who will keep her safe until your lover can claim her, until his true beloved can slay Ravena..." Valka assured him. "I am sorry, my friend..."

"I am not even allowed to hold my child, not even once? Why is it always me?"

"The curse of being Chaos." She sighed. "Your mother often suffers the same fate. However I've been assured you will be happy."

"I will believe that when I believe Odin is actually a woman pretending to be a man." He bit out bitterly as he watched Lucca, the real name of his former life, get up and hurry back to bed, clueless of what just happened.

They lingered to watch as Erik went to procure a horse and buggy for his pregnant wife. Watched Ravena's men break into the home, just moments after the Spirit had birthed their child and slay them right there before setting the home on fire. He watched as Erik came home and saw the still burning skeleton of their home. He watched his lover's once open face close off, watched him trudge off to the nearest tavern and become a bitter drunk. He could not watch anymore...

Loki blinked his eyes open, confused, he did not know where he was this time around. Everything was bright white and it smelt clinical. Frowning, he slowly sat up and saw that he was in a hospital bed. It was then that the door opened and he gasped.

"Brother!" Thor's boisterous voice boomed and he was soon being hugged within an inch of his life. "You are awake! I feared we could not save you!"

"Th- Thor!" He gasped out.

"Son of Odin, I thought I told you to not disturb him and to be gentle!" A woman's voice snapped out.

Thor looked sheepish and turned to his mirror image if he were to take his female form, only she was shorter than he was. She flicked a finger and Thor was suddenly stuck to the wall, silenced and pouting. She nodded and walked over to him an she gave him a smile that he's only ever seen on Mother's face.

"Hello Lucca..." She smiled. "I am Rhyg, God of Chaos, Father of the Universe and your mother... We lost you for a little bit there, enough so that you were nearly fully reborn in a universe where I have no control or power to save you."

"Huh!?" Loki blinked as she laughed softly. "There are universes where Seren and I co-rule, there are some where only she rules and there are some that only I rule. You desired to be away from your misfortune so much that you went into a universe where my wife rules. I had to give her, her choices of deaths here in order to bring you back. Do not worry about Erik, he's very happy and your daughter, Lorelei is a very happy girl."

She conjured an orb and he could see that indeed his lover and their daughter were quite happy with a young woman, a young queen. He smiled because while Lorelei had her father's brown locks, everything else was all Loki.

"You called me Lucca..."

"That is the word from which I drew your name. It means the End of all." She smiled. "The universe always ends in Ragnarok, though sometimes it is not always the way many imagine or think."

"That is quite cruel." Loki pointed out.

"I know. But it's better than your name literally being a type of food. Rhyg means Rye. Do you know how many bread jokes I have to live with?" She groused.

Loki laughed and she smiled.

"I am sorry, darling. It is a curse we have to live with to have Happiness in small bursts, but ultimately have to suffer. Because when you have to balance the universe, keep order, but at the same time cause mayhem, it is no easy task." She laughed.

Loki sighed, he guessed he would have to live with that.

"What happened?"

"Well as I said I asked Seren to bring your soul back to me, I got you back into your body and with some literal Godly bullshit tactics I brought you back to life. You are right now in SHIELD recovering. Thor's hardly left your side and I have had to stick him to the walk many times. I swear if it wasn't because I knew he loved you so much, I'd kill him." She huffed and snapped her fingers, Thor yelping as he fell. "Now then, I have a certain bitch to hunt down... how dare her cause my favorite bitching buddy's death!"

Thor laughed as he watched Rhyg leave, getting up and coming to sit on the bed and look Loki over and smile softly.

"I am glad you are back, brother... I was not well after you died... Jane left me not long after your funeral... She wanted to live in Asgard, but she did not wish to marry or to have children..." Thor told him.

"I can stab her... repeatedly, if that is your wish." Loki offered, smiling evilly. How dare that bitch steal Thor from him and then toy with him for her selfish gain!

"Your mother is doing that for me. After all if it was not for her, mother would still be here..." Thor sighed, still mourning the loss of his own mother.

"I am sorry... Mother Frigga's death pains me as well..." Loki sighed. "But at least we are still together, brother..." He tried to hide the bitter tinge to the word Brother, but Thor heard it and before Loki could blink, his lips were stolen.

Thor had grabbed Loki and kissed him hard. Loki was his brother in all but blood, was his first friend, his only real confidant and he's harbored feelings for the young raven for many centuries. Loki had went stiff, but melted into his hold and Thor chuckled softly.

"Why so shy, my Loki?" He laughed and Loki gasped.

"Erik!?"

"Yes..." Thor rumbled. "Did you not think it strange we looked alike, sounded the same?"

"I couldn't remember, you oaf!" Loki thumped him on the shoulder.

"Our daughter is beautiful. I wish we could have brought her back with us, but I know that you can give me another and this time I will take your real body... I hope you are truly a wanton little slut... I most enjoyed your mouth..." Thor purred.

"THOR!"

Fin...


End file.
